


teeth.... Hot

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Horny., head empty only messy Butch taeyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: happy mcfucking key day here is hot siren gwi absolutely wrecking taeyeon : )“You're…” Taeyeon says, the word a heavy breath. She takes her hand from Gwiboon to push it through her own hair, closing her eyes and trying to bring up the focus required to put so many words together. Gwiboon, fingers sneaking under her shirt, playing with the hem of her binder, tickling her happy trail, doesn’t help. “You promise you’re not going to drown me and eat me?” Taeyeon finally asks.
Relationships: Kim Gwiboon/Lee Taeyeon, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	teeth.... Hot

“Oof. Ow,” Taeyeon says, lifting her hand from the craggy rock that she was just deposited on, shaking off salty seawater and sand to inspect a little drop of blood trickling down the muscle of her thumb. Something must have poked her when she put all of her weight on her hand to shift herself into a better position. 

“Oh, let me see,” a cold, wet hand, webs between the lower half of the fingers, grabs the back of her hand, pulling it down gently but with a firmness that suggests that it won’t be disobeyed. Taeyeon looks down, into the eyes of the siren, dark and hooded and mischievous as she swims up to the edge of this rock out here in the middle of the ocean, far enough away from the beach that the people still on it are little toy figurines. Gwiboon inspects the cut on her hand with a concerned pout on her lips that doesn’t reach her hungry eyes, and then she lolls her tongue out of her mouth and licks Taeyeon’s hand. Slowly, like she’s savoring it, holding Taeyeon’s eyes as she ends with a kiss to the little wound.

Taeyeon swallows thickly.

She opens her mouth to say something, or at least to try to remember what she wanted to say, but a heavy ocean breeze whooshes past them and she shivers, feeling it on her wet skin, her dripping blond hair, her soaked clothes.

“Sweetheart, are you cold?” Gwiboon drawls, trailing her fingers along the inside of Taeyeon’s forearm so that she shivers again. Taeyeon nods her head because that’s all she can do, all that she wants to do when she looks at Gwiboon. Gwiboon’s smile widens more and she puts her hands on the rocks on either side of Taeyeon’s hips, hoisting herself up and half out of the water with strength that would be surprising if she hadn’t just carried Taeyeon all the way out here on her back.

From here, like this, with Gwiboon between her legs, so close, coming closer, Taeyeon can see where the skin of her stomach transitions smoothly into the pearlescent aqua scales of her tail. She fights to bring her eyes up, past the seashell piercing in her belly button, up, passed her breasts, each nipple also pierced through with colorful jewelry pulled from the bottom of the ocean, up, passed the low swooping necklaces of tattoos that decorate her collarbones, up, passed her neck where her gills twitch softly in the breeze, up, passed her mouth, two rows of dazzlingly bright sharp pointy teeth between glossy pink lips, up, into her eyes, their gorgeous brown almost all the way hidden by how wide her pupils are. 

“I’ll warm you up,” Gwiboon murmurs, and then her lips are on Taeyeon’s. 

Taeyeon makes a noise into her mouth, a soft moan, almost a whine as her hands automatically come up to rest on Gwiboon’s shoulders. She’s cold, cold wet skin, cold drips of water, but Taeyeon pulls her closer anyway, drawn in by the heat of her mouth, the softness of her lips. Gwiboon cups her face with one hand, holding her there like Taeyeon would ever think of pulling away. She yearns to slip her tongue into Gwiboon’s mouth, to see what she tastes like, but she’s scared of cutting her tongue on those razor teeth, so she has to wait for Gwiboon to make the move instead. 

And Gwiboon doesn’t seem inclined to make that move anytime soon. She seems content with just this slow, chaste kissing, their lips moving together, breaths shared, each one of Taeyeon’s a soft, pleading noise that Gwiboon ignores. Eventually, desperate, her hands fully tangled in the mess of Gwiboon’s short bright red hair, her body shifted so close to the edge of the rock that it’s only Gwiboon between her legs that’s keeping her from slipping right off, her pulse so loud in her own ears that it almost drowns out the noise of the ocean, Taeyeon opens her mouth and darts her tongue out carefully, timidly, to trace over Gwiboon’s bottom lip. 

Immediately, Gwiboon pulls away, tutting softly, moving one hand to press her thumb against Taeyeon’s lips, sealing them as she shakes her head. Taeyeon whines, loud, high in her throat, trying to pull Gwiboon back, but she’s shaking, overwhelmed, weak, and she winds up just gripping her hands in Gwiboon’s hair instead. Gwiboon smiles a mischievous, almost dangerous smile and leans in quickly just to peck her mouth once.

“Is my gorgeous getting impatient?” she asks softly, trailing her hand down Taeyeon’s neck, to the collar of her baggy t-shirt, pulling it down, dragging her nails lightly over her collarbones and lower. 

“I–” Taeyeon starts, and then, “Your,” she breathes. “Gorgeous. Yours.” the words are barely a whisper, barely enough breath being sucked into her lungs as she processes those two simple words and lets them fizzle through her entire body. She doesn’t even care about being called gorgeous, really; it’s the _my_ part that gets her, that has her pushing herself even closer to the siren, that has her wanting to be anything as long as it’s Gwiboon’s. 

“That’s right,” Gwiboon smiles, all teeth, all hooded eyes. She leans in again, another kiss, but just one before she leaves Taeyeon’s mouth. She kisses her cheek, her jaw, one hand commanding under her chin and tilting her head up. She drags her lips down Taeyeon’s neck, pressing warm kisses to it, dragging her teeth just lightly enough that Taeyeon can feel them scraping her skin. She knows Gwiboon is doing it on purpose and it makes her breaths shudder. 

She thinks maybe she’s gotten herself in a little over her head. She thought she would be able to handle this, that she would be used to it– she’s used to so many other kinds of seductive magic. She’s used to fairy seduction, to entering a room and feeling that initial huge blast of sexual energy, the invitation, the freedom that it brings with it, the complete lowering of her inhibitions. She’s used to succubus seduction, the raw carnal energy of it, the fire in her veins, the way it erases everything from her mind except the instinct to fuck. She’s even used to vampire seduction, the measured approach, the charm, the fuzzying of her brain from the hypnosis. 

But this, what Gwiboon is doing to her, is all different. This is a slow build-up, teasing touches, barely there anything, denial, all coupled with constant powerful waves of desire. This is every small touch and kiss that Gwiboon gives her making her skin tingle, her breaths come up short, her pulse pound heavy and hard below her navel. This is making her desperate, desperate for anything, anything more than what she’s been given, almost desperate enough to beg. She doesn’t want to fuck; she wants _Gwiboon._

Taeyeon wants Gwiboon so much that she’s shaking, that it’s all she can do to hold herself up with one hand as the siren leans more of her weight on her, pressing her backwards. She wants Gwiboon and it feels, from her toes to her head, like she’ll do anything just to get her, to keep her here with her, making her feel like this. 

Still, she knows, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she has a very important question to ask, and she struggles to remember it. She almost doesn’t until Gwiboon mouths down to her collarbones and she feels a sharp, sudden pain, breaking of skin, shock and adrenaline rushing through her veins for just a moment. Swallowing thickly, blinking up at the cloudy sky, she summons up all of her willpower and pushes weakly at Gwiboon’s shoulder.

“Just a little bit,” Gwiboon says innocently as she leans back; not a lot, just enough for Taeyeon to see blood on her teeth, on her lips, before she licks it clean and smiles, dazzlingly white again. 

“You're…” Taeyeon says, the word a heavy breath. She takes her hand from Gwiboon to push it through her own hair, closing her eyes and trying to bring up the focus required to put so many words together. Gwiboon, fingers sneaking under her shirt, playing with the hem of her binder, tickling her happy trail, doesn’t help. “You _promise_ you’re not going to drown me and eat me?” Taeyeon finally asks. 

That’s what Gwiboon said; that’s what she said earlier, on the beach, when she was flirting with Taeyeon and Taeyeon was hesitant to go off with a magical seduction creature that she’d never actually fucked before. She said that she just wanted to fuck, that she only ever ate gross fuckboys because they taste the best, that she promised with her whole heart that Taeyeon would get back to shore safe and happy as a clam. Taeyeon just wants to make sure. She doesn’t really know what the point of asking is– no matter what the answer is she’s already out here, on a solitary rock in the middle of the ocean too far away to swim back herself– but she’ll still appreciate the reassurance. 

Gwiboon’s mouth curves into a huge, devious smile. Taeyeon is sure that if she had the coherence for it, she could count every single tooth.

“Oh, I am definitely going to eat you all up,” she says. 

And that was a coochie eating joke, right? It had to have been. It has to be, because after she says that, Gwiboon drops in the water so her head is between Taeyeon’s legs, smiling up at her, sharp teeth biting into her bottom lip. Taeyeon’s heart thuds hard and fast in her chest and she’s not sure if it’s from fear or lust as Gwiboon hooks her fingers in the hem of her swim trunks and tugs them down and off. Cold sea air and salty spray hits her legs, raising goosebumps on her thighs that Gwiboon runs her wet hands over and presses her lips to.

That’s all it takes for Taeyeon to be whining again, trying to move closer despite Gwiboon’s strong hands holding her hips. With one hand, Gwiboon holds her in place, and with her other, she plays with the little string bows that hold Taeyeon’s lower bikini piece in place. She wore it because she wanted the messy butch look that came with the swim trunks but she still didn’t want the ocean water getting all up in her business. Now she wishes she hadn’t worn it, because it’s just something else for Gwiboon to tease her with. 

She sure she’s already passed her limit of teasing anyway, that if the ocean hadn’t done it for her already, her bikini would have been soaked all the way through with her own mess. Gwiboom hums pleasantly as she twirls her finger in the little bow on Taeyeon’s left hip. She pulls the strings in her fingers, hooks one finger through both loops, and tugs and lets it go so it snaps against Taeyeon’s skin, pulls one tail end and starts to tug the knot free before smirking a little and shaking her head, apparently deciding not to.

Instead, she slips one fingertip under the hem of it, sliding it along the top back and forth, slowly, playfully, while Taeyeon struggles to push a shaky hand through her red hair, wanting to bring her head closer. Casually, like she’s just having a fun time, Gwiboon tugs down the center of Taeyeon’s bikini, then lets go and slips it along one of the inner hems instead, hand brushing Taeyeon’s thigh, fingertip coming so close to her coochie but not close enough. 

Taeyeon bites her lips, her cheeks, her tongue, biting back the pleading that fights to get out of her throat. Gwiboon wants her to beg, she knows. Gwiboon wants her to beg so she can deny it and drag this out even longer. Taeyeon thinks that if she weren’t so used to resisting seduction magic words would be spilling out of her mouth non-stop, but even if she’s not prepared to deal with this specific brand of it, she still has her years of trained self control to draw from. 

Or, at least, that’s what she thinks Gwiboon is going for. She can’t read her eyes, her mischievous, sharp little smile. Maybe she doesn’t actually want Taeyeon to beg, or maybe she doesn’t care anymore, or maybe she wants to try a different way, because as she holds Taeyeon’s eyes, she slips her thumb right over where her clit is under the bikini and presses down.

Taeyeon chokes on her breath. She wasn’t actually expecting Gwiboon to do that; she was expecting her to hover over and then move her hand away. Her whole body scrunches, shoulders hunching, so relieved, thankful, pleasured by the simplest touch in her already sensitive state that it’s almost overwhelming. Her hand grips tight in Gwiboon’s hair, and then tighter when Gwiboon keeps going.

She pushes in, pushes her thumb and the bikini between Taeyeon’s coochie lips, rubbing her up and down, putting pressure against her hole, so much that Taeyeon can feel it just barely start to push in. Another moan escapes her, quiet, but Gwiboon still perks up at the sound, eyes bright, smile brighter.

“Good honey,” she murmurs. She keeps her thumb there, gently pushing in and letting go, keeping the pressure there, steady, slow, but still fast enough to match Taeyeon’s heaving breaths. And then she leans forward, lips puckered, and presses a kiss to Taeyeon’s clit through the fabric. 

She kisses it, sucks on it gently, flicks her tongue out to play with it, and Taeyeon’s arm finally gives out and she tumbles backward to lay out on the rock, lumpy and jagged, but she doesn’t care, not when she’s finally getting at least a fraction of real, solid pleasure. She shoots her now free hand down to tangle in Gwiboon’s hair as well, rolling her hips up as much as she can to meet Gwiboon’s mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she breathes, each one a breath, each one a heartbeat, each one another roll of hot pleasure through her body as Gwiboon responds. 

This is so good. This is so so so good. Taeyeon suddenly doesn’t regret anything about this at all. Gwiboon’s fingers press into the insides of her thighs, pushing them farther apart, and Taeyeon extends all of her effort to lift her head so she can watch, so she can see those dark brown eyes behind those bright red bangs. Gwiboon looks extremely proud of herself, extremely happy to be where she is right now, with her face pressing closer and closer between Taeyeon’s legs every second.

She pulls back for a second to lick her lips and Taeyeon catches the flash of sharp teeth again and remembers that 10 minutes ago she was thinking about whether she was actually going to get real life literally eaten or not. Then, Gwiboon opens her mouth slowly, teeth displayed, and closes them down gently, gently, gently on the fabric of the bikini. Taeyeon feels the snags of her teeth cutting through the fabric, and when Gwiboon quickly rips her head back so the bathing suit rips with her, chibi crab patterned material dangling from her mouth before she lets it fall into the ocean and get carried away by the waves, all that Taeyeon can think then is _teeth… hot._

Then Gwiboon dives right back in, her tongue coming fully into contact with Taeyeon’s bare coochie, and Taeyeon stops thinking about anything else anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> #they fuck and gwi brings her back to the beach very safe and very uwu and tells her to come back anytime #also she gives her a pair of her earrings like hey sorry about ruining your cute bikini go sell these or whatever and buy a new one : ) #also jungie is the fairy and Sookie is succubus and minjung is the vampire #taeyeon: I'm horny and I want magic creatures to seduce me #also I forgot that I refused to call it anything other than a coochie and I think that's valid


End file.
